Andrew Brenner
|parent(s)= |spouse(s)=Catherine Twomey Brenner |children=Three sons }} Andrew Lewis Brenner (born 7 February 1961) is an American-born British script writer, producer, songwriter and singer who was the head writer of Thomas & Friends from November 2010 to August 2018, succeeding Sharon Miller. In 2019, David Stoten became the new head writer of the series. Career Brenner worked on the magazine stories, starting at the beginning of their publication in 1987. He was given series one and two on video and was asked to adapt the episodes into magazine stories. When Brenner ran out of episodes to adapt, he wrote original stories, several of which were adapted into third series and fifth series episodes without his knowledge or consent. He stopped working on the magazines soon afterwards. Brenner was never credited for his work in either the magazines or the television series. Among the stories that were adapted were Henry's Forest, which was inspired by a storm that caused damage and blew trees over around London. He began writing for the seventeenth series in November 2010 for which he wrote ten episodes. Brenner also wrote ten episodes for the eighteenth series, six episodes for the nineteenth series, and ten episodes for the twentieth series, three of which were adaptations of Small Railway Engines. He also wrote two episodes for the twenty-second series. Brenner also worked as a script editor for Blue Mountain Mystery before taking over as head writer. Brenner was also the head writer of "Tractor Tom", "Angelina Ballerina", "Fireman Sam", and "The Cramp Twins". It was stated on his online CV that he is the headwriter for Jack and the Pack, but this claim was later removed for unknown reasons. He is currently head writer on "Pablo." He left Thomas & Friends in August 2018 to pursue other projects. The twenty-third series was his last contribution to the series. He was succeeded as head writer by David Stoten starting from Steam Team to the Rescue! Original Stories Series 3 * Thomas Gets Bumped - adapted from Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - adapted from Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again - adapted from Trouble in the Harbour Yard and Bumps * Henry's Forest - adapted from the magazine story of the same name and Clearing Up * No Joke for James - adapted from The Express and A Passenger for James * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - adapted from The Post Train and After the Last Train * Trust Thomas - adapted from Bertie's Bumpy Roads * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - adapted from The Vicar's Fete and Edward and the Vicar * One Good Turn - adapted from Head On and Pulling Together * Heroes - adapted from In a Muddle and the magazine story of the same name. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - adapted from Percy Gets Jammed Series 5 * Something in the Air - adapted from A Fishy Smell * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach - adapted from Fire * Thomas and the Rumours - adapted from An Important Visitor and Rumours and Speculation Episodes Written Series 17 * Gordon Runs Dry * Bill or Ben? (adapted from Diesel's Race) * Too Many Fire Engines * Santa's Little Engine * The Missing Christmas Decorations * The Frozen Turntable * Away From the Sea * The Smelly Kipper * Gone Fishing * Thomas' Shortcut Series 18 * Old Reliable Edward * Disappearing Diesels * Duck in the Water * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Missing Gator * Spencer's VIP * Last Train for Christmas * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Millie and the Volcano Series 19 * Best Engine Ever * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Philip to the Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * No Help At All * Goodbye Fat Controller Series 20 * Toby's New Friend * Saving Time * Pouty James * Three Steam Engines Gruff * Engine of the Future * Hugo and the Airship * Cautious Connor * Tit for Tat * Mike's Whistle * Useful Railway Series 22 * Forever and Ever * Seeing is Believing Specials * Blue Mountain Mystery (script editor) * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Alternative 2015 Special * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Mr. Perkins * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: The Flying Kipper * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: Ulfstead Castle * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: Trucks! * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: Blue Mountain Quarry * Mr. Perkin's Storytime: Thomas and Gordon * Mr. Perkin's Postcard: Knapford Station * Mr. Perkins' Storytime: Pop Goes The Diesel * Mr. Perkins' Postcard: The Dieselworks * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Gordon Goes Foreign * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Henry and the Elephant * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Mr. Perkins Storytime: The Story of How Toby and Henrietta Came to Sodor * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Percy the Ghost Train * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas and Bertie * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Percy and Harold * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Sir Topham Hatt's Engines * Mr. Perkins Storytime: Trouble in the Shed Songs Songs Written * Never Overlook a Little Engine * We Make A Team Together * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm/He's Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star Is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Somebody Has to be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want to Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Where in the World is Thomas? * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends Songs Performed * He's Full of Surprises Trivia * During his tenure as head writer, the twenty-first series and twenty-third series were the only series not to feature a single episode written by him. * According to an interview on SiF, his favourite characters are James, Toby, Bill and Ben. Gallery File:AndrewBrenner.png File:IanMcCueAndrewBrenner.jpeg|Andrew with Ian McCue File:BehindtheScenesJourneyBeyondSodor8.png|Behind the Scenes: Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor External Links * Official website * SiF's interview with Andrew Brenner de:Andrew Brenner es:Andrew Brenner he:אנדרו ברנר pl:Andrew Brenner ru:Эндрю Бреннер Category:Episode writers Category:Production crew Category:People Category:Script editors Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Mattel Creations